Devil's Bride
by Araceil
Summary: Drabble set featuring the start, the end, the ups and the downs of Youichi Hiruma's attempts and success of courting - re: blackmailing - Primrose Dorea Potter into being his girlfriend.
1. Meeting

**DEVIL'S BRIDE**

**Drabble set featuring the start, the end, the ups and the downs of Youichi Hiruma's attempts and success of courting (re: blackmailing) Primrose Dorea Potter into being his girlfriend.**

_I do not own Eyeshield 21, if I did... the games would be more interesting! There's only so many times I can see the same formula of a match before it gets old. Also, there would be more character exploration._

_**000**_

The circumstances of our meeting were fucking weird.

I'm still not sure if it was for the best... or for the worst. Either way... it was fun. And I don't think either of us gave a shit about anything else at that point!

_**000**_

**MEETING**

FRIDAY 13th AUGUST 1996

Her feet pounded the tarmac hard as she sped down the streets, twisting and dodging past business men, school children and mothers in the mid-afternoon heat. She didn't stop as she kept her legs stretching and her arms pumping, feet already numb from the repeated impact against hard concrete and tarmac as she sprinted. People glanced and followed her progress as she ran, wondering what was going on, but eventually moved on with their lives, leaving the girl who raced as though the hounds of hell were after her to her own devices.

She skidded, breaking hard at a right angle, the worn rubber of her sneakers finding poor grip on the ground, necessitating a hand touching the ground before she pushed off and shouldered her way into the crisp, air conditioned lobby of the hotel. People stared as she launched herself desperately at the counter.

"Dursley reservation!" the girl barked in English, "Are they still here?"

The startled receptionist woman, one of the few on staff who could speak English exceptionally well, quickly checked her computer and looked up, shaking her head. "No I'm afraid not miss, they checked out earlier today when a business car came to pick them up. I have a forwarding number of the company if you would like to contact t- Miss? is... is everything alright?" the receptionist asked, unable to stop herself from being concerned over the expression that suddenly crushed the desperate young woman's face.

For Primrose, no, nothing was alright. She pressed a hand over her face, feeling her eyes sting and her lips tremble threateningly. "T-they just... _ditched_ me," she whispered. Really, she should have expected it. Vernon had done this before, though usually it tended to be just in Europe where it was fairly easy for her to hitch-hike back, get the police to give her a lift or wait for one of Dumbledore's underlings to take her home. This was the first time Vernon had managed to give her the slip since she was eight years old, and it was in Japan of all places! She could barely speak the language, she had no access to a magic alley, she only had the clothes on her back and the wand, chocolate frog and Sneak'o'Scope in her back pocket. She'd left her trunk at home and took only a backpack of clothes – which Petunia would have no doubt either thrown in the bin or taken with her.

All of a sudden, it was like the mad strength that brought her here so quickly drained from her legs, sending her falling to the floor in a daze.

Sixteen and stranded in Japan, suffering insomnia, night terrors, post traumatic stress, dealing with the death of a classmate, the death of a godfather, the torture and endangerment of her bestfriends, the knowledge that she would have to be a murderer, the fates of an entire civilisation weighing on her shoulders, without a penny to her or a single word of Japanese under her belt...

Too much. It was... just too much.

She started to cry.

_**000**_

Two days later, she still cringed thinking about it. Sat on a bench at the park she had joined the local homeless in living out of a cardboard box, it was just a waiting game now. Thankfully, Petunia had left her backpack with the hotel staff so she at least had something to her name – even if that was just her clothes, Invisibility Cloak and one of Hedwig's feathers. And a handful of Galleons and Sickles. The problem was, she was a little worried about walking into a Jewellers with them and trying to get some actual Japanese money – she didn't know if Goblin made currency would be charmed or not, or if it even was pure gold. If she sold it, she could even possibly be done by the Ministry for breaking the Statitute of Secrecy. So, in order to get food, she exercised a former talent she hadn't had much use for since starting Hogwarts.

Pickpocketing.

Which was probably how she came to have the dubious pleasure of catching the attention of one fourteen year old Hiruma Youichi. When he spotted her lifting the wallets of his minions as they lurked around the pink light district.

Spotting the suspicious looking mousy man had been easy, so was shadowing for half a street to make sure he wasn't planning on noticing her, he wasn't, he was entirely too interested in whomever he was following. Perhaps a friend or a business partner or even his lover, who knew, but his attention was wholly fixated upon that person and he would be an exceptionally easy mark.

Making sure her scavenged Pokemon League cap was low over her eyes, so as to hide the majority of her face, she started running and 'accidentally' bumped him, spinning around, hand slipping into his suit jacket as she passed by, palming his wallet and tucking it into her armguard. All in the split second it took her to 'right her balance', scream an apology in Japanese and sprint off.

He never noticed a thing.

The blond demon who was watching him, to make sure he held up his end of the bargain, however... he saw everything. And his grin got eight times wider and pointier in response as he completely forgot about Disposable Minion Eighty Eight and followed the progress of the sneak thief girl as she sped up, she sped up impossibly. His eyes widening as he realised just what kind of speed that girl was going through the streets and just how many wallets she was picking up with every twist of her scrawny body.

Primrose didn't know why, but she felt a chill down her back as every instinct went off, sounding the klaxon in her ears. She pegged it. Forget the wallets, she got the fuck out of there.

And Hiruma laughed all the harder in delight.

_**000**_

**Okay, little house-keeping. Information on Hiruma is a little thin on the ground so I'm going to be making a little up. For one, his birthday. I stole that from his Japanese VA – December 4 and arranged things to work to the HP fandom. Hiruma managed to land himself an older woman. His height is unknown but I'm pegging it at 6'4" as he looks just over a foot taller than Sena who's 5'1".**

**Primrose. Believe it or not, its a fairly common name in England, old, yes, but I know a few elderly ladies with the name and I quite like it. As for the details. Yes, she's a little more Slytherin than canon, mainly because being a girl she's had to learn how to safeguard herself from more scrutiny and a different kind of threat. Sad fact is, people notice and care a lot more when they suspect a girl is being abused than a boy so she's had to be a lot more careful about hiding it. She's had to worry about sexual predators who would focus on a little girl without someone to give a damn, child grooming and all that. While at home things were a bit better than canon. Vernon, regardless of how fanon likes to paint him, I don't think would be a sexual predator of any sort, especially towards her – too afraid or disgusted about getting freak on him. And since he's dealing with a girl, I think it would be a case of he spends the majority of his time pretending she doesn't exist, leaving her almost entirely to Petunia who I'm pegging as almost bi-polar in regards to it. Cruel and kind by turns and times.**


	2. Encounter

**DEVIL'S BRIDE**

**Drabble set featuring the start, the end, the ups and the downs of Youichi Hiruma's attempts and success of courting (re: blackmailing) Primrose Dorea Potter into being his girlfriend.**

_I do not own Eyeshield 21, if I did... the games would be more interesting! There's only so many times I can see the same formula of a match before it gets old. Also, there would be more character exploration._

_**000**_

**ENCOUNTER**

THURSDAY 14th AUGUST 1996

Hiruma grinned as he loomed over the little Sneak Thief.

Catching her was no mean feat, the girl was fast, faster than him, faster than even that fucking muscle-freak Agon he would wager. His mind held all the information, all the comparisons. Agon had natural talent, his little Sneak Thief, the Cat Burglar he had to catch on the roof where she couldn't slip free, had that and experience. Experience of years running, hiding, dodging. God Speed Impulse.

"You've been a very naughty girl," he cackled, shifting his weight as he saw the ever so slight movement of her foot, changing her stance so she could slip free. He cut her off. And she knew it if the way those green eyes darkened and narrowed up at him. She stayed quiet and his grin widened, oh she was good, she knew the game quite well. "How about a deal, my little Sneak Thief," he suggested, practically purring. "You help me, and I'll help you."

Primrose knew she should have just shown up at a police station and explained everything. It would have been so much less hassle. But why now? Why was she only realising this now, stuck on the roof of a Pachinko Bar, with a small hand-held gun pressed against her stomach, angled up so that any shot would go under her ribs and tear her lungs to shreds and some peroxide blond pest that looked like the unfortunate off-spring of Spock from Star Trek and some form of either a bed of nails or a vampire bat holding it?

She should have known better. When anything starts going well for her, something else has to go wrong and sour the whole Potion. She stole the money from all the wallets, small change and folding stuff, she wiped her finger-prints clean, put the wallets in a box and put them in front of a police box when no one was looking before running away. She halved the money and shared it with the homeless in the park for helping her, something very well received though one little older lady refused, scowling all the way and scolding her about her thievery. Primrose left her be, if she was that against it then that was just the way it was and more power to her, she wasn't going to push it onto her if it was against her moral code. Still, the first order of business was food. Being familiar enough with starvation, she made her way to a street stall and had a rather plain meal of miso soup, onigiri, white rice and a small dish of grilled vegetables. All of which were delicious and eaten slowly and carefully, either way, she wasn't able to finish and asked for a box so she could take it with her. That done, she went to the local bathhouse to clean up. The Japanese were anal about hygiene and to be honest, she completely agreed with them. She enjoyed the first hot shower, scrubbing away the dirt and the sweat and the tired. The second was just to make doubly and triply certain she was clean before she spent so long in the bath soaking, her toes and fingers wrinkled up to the point of being a little painful.

Then she'd gotten out, dried and dressed before leaving and getting cornered by this... Pest. This Peroxide Pest.

"No deal," she declared, giving him a judicious shove. Only he didn't move. She frowned as his grin widened. The hell? The guy was as skinny as a rake and had the same average muscle mass as an alley cat. She tried to push him away again, this time as hard as she could.

Hiruma cackled, snapping his arms down and catching her in a bear-hug, lifting her clean off her feet. She was such a fuckin' shorty it was easy, though... he refrained from frowning as he felt every rib and her spine through that thick woollen sweater. Perhaps it had been less a case like his own, where he extorted and blackmailed people for fun, and more a necessity of life for her.

Any guilt that may have been born from coercing the girl fled as she started kicking him, snarling threats and curses in a mixture of English, Latin, Greek, Bulgarian and French. It was rather impressive and he couldn't help but cackle at several of the more impressively anatomically impossible ones. (His favourite was the one with the duck and the broom covered in break fluid) She had _fire._

He wondered if this was the kind of girl that the guys back on the base used to made lewd jokes about, feisty ones were supposed to be good in bed according to the Army Bastards. Hm, now that was a thought. He had been intending on just making her one of his ever increasing number of minions but really, with that speed, and the fact that it had been sheer luck he'd managed to corner her, she was better than the majority of the scum he had to deal with. But more importantly... Where was the fuckin' fun in that?

"Kekekeke, We're going on a date!" he decided, hooking one arm around her, under both armpits and hauling the tiny Sneak Thief along with him.

"Ha?" she spluttered and finally managed to get the manoeuvrability needed to plant a foot into his groin – to her detrimental pain. The girl squawked and Hiruma cackled gleefully.

"Fucking crafty little Sneak Thief!" he crowed, allowing her to hiss and swear and hop on one foot. He'd learned his lesson from Agon who was definitely not afraid to hit below the belt if he got pissed off enough with him – never go anywhere without wearing a cup. A metal one because fuck if muscles couldn't hit harder than most bullets on a good day when he was PMSy.

Shit, fuck, SHIT! She could feel blood already soaking into her socks. Fuck, that was her last clean set too! Her toe-nail was either split or snapped, she couldn't feel anything aside from pain but it wasn't particularly sharp so she didn't think it was broken but _FUCK!_ That hurt! That fucking nasty ass bastard was wearing a cricket box or some kind of variant of a protective codpiece.

The blond demon cackled and caught her around the waist, yet again hauling her not only up – so she had to drop her foot – but also pressed flush against him, regardless of how she tried to lean away. "Its just a date, fucking Sneak Thief," he leered. "You ain't got enough topside for me to risk prison violating you."

This time she punched him.

_**000**_

**Can you tell I had fun with this chapter? XDDD Hiruma's an interesting guy to get into the head of.**

**Currently, yes, this is set in the summer between Primrose's fifth and sixth year, just after Sirius's death. Its also set during the period where Kurita and Hiruma are trying to recruit for the American Football Club – they've already made their little Devil's Black Book. Hence Minion Number Eighty Eight.**


	3. Finer Things

**DEVIL'S BRIDE**

**Drabble set featuring the start, the end, the ups and the downs of Youichi Hiruma's attempts and success of courting (re: blackmailing) Primrose Dorea Potter into being his girlfriend.**

_I do not own Eyeshield 21, if I did... the games would be more interesting! There's only so many times I can see the same formula of a match before it gets old. Also, there would be more character exploration._

_**000**_

**FINER THINGS**

In terms of dates, Primrose had been on worse.

The disaster of Madam Puddifoot's with Anthony Goldstein where Cho Chang interrupted and started a fight for one – throwing scolding hot tea into Primrose's face calling her almost everything under the sun. All the while Goldstein sat there silently, pushed back as far from the table as possible, absolutely no help and completely unprepared to actually help her. So much for his supposed affection for her. She hadn't even wanted to go on the damn thing, Lavender, Pavarti and Katie Bell (of all people) had pretty much forced her into it when Padma told her twin about Goldstein saying he'd asked her out for Hogsmeade – he failed to mention the Stinging Hex he received when he tried to corner her under the mistletoe.

The Gryffindor shook her head to rid herself of the horrid memory.

The Pest had frog marched her to a nice traditional little café hidden away in a back street, a few discreet words with the owner and something out of a suspicious little black book and the Pest had them seated and served in under two minutes. Primrose had been exceptionally uncomfortable as the blond cackled quietly to himself and leered at her as she observed the menu carefully.

Orders made (she asked for water, the Pest demanded Pomegranate green tea for her and a vanilla coffee for him, two plates of dango, a mango parfait for him and an apple and strawberry one for her – the waitress scurried off before Primrose could figure out just what was said. She still didn't know a word of Japanese), the Pest leaned forward and propped his elbows up on the table, still grinning. She wondered if he filed his teeth or something.

Hiruma was having the time of his life watching his fucking little Sneak Thief get more and more uncomfortable. She had attempted to worm her way free repeatedly but learned the hard way that yes, the cup he wore was made of iron, no, he wasn't ticklish, no, he was not easily distracted and yes, he could talk fast enough that even her screaming kidnap and rape in the middle of a crowded street didn't get her any help. Still, she was imaginative and never tried the same thing twice.

"Just who the hell are you, anyway?" the girl finally broke, snarling at him from across the table.

"Youichi Hiruma, Captain of the Maou Middle School American Football Team," he declared, leaning back and propping his feet up on the table, pulling, of all things, an assault rifle from under the table and leaning it against his shoulder. Primrose wasn't too familiar with muggle weaponry but either way, the sight of the gun, so openly flaunted in a muggle establishment in a country where she _knew_ they were illegal made something cold prickle across her skin. He lit up a cigarette and inhaled, she couldn't stop herself from sneering a little. He just grinned and blew the smoke towards the window. "What about you, fucking Sneak Thief?" he demanded, tapping ash onto the table which had no ashtray.

"Primrose," she stated flatly as the waitress returned with their drinks and, thankfully, the glass of water that she'd wanted. The Pest hummed, tapping ash onto the table again as she greedily drank half of the pint glass, eyes following her rate of progress with almost scary intensity.

For Hiruma, now that he not only had a closer look but one under better lighting, found his interest piqued even further. She had that half-starved look of an abused animal that couldn't decide if she was going to be desperate for affection or give up and lash out. She herself was clean, he saw her leave the public bathhouse, but her clothes had seen better days and she had a number of intriguing scars. Like that one on her forehead, there was no way it wasn't purposefully inflicted on her by someone, it was too clean and too well shaped. It looked like a brand more than anything. Then there was the writing on the back of her hand, spiky, English words that ran deep into her flesh. It was handwriting and no matter how sharp your blade was, your skin would still pull when cut, even if the pain weren't blinding. The words would not be so clear or well shaped. Plus, the way she was aware of her surroundings, he'd only seen the SO's and the former Black Ops guys at the base act like she did when walking into a room.

"Got a last name on that?" Hiruma asked pointedly as she put her glass down.

"Not one I'm telling you," the green eyed girl retorted and Hiruma had to grin a little as he inhaled his cigarette. She coughed a little, pulling a face, "I thought you were Captain of your Footy team?" she asked, waving away the stray tendrils of blue and white smoke.

"I am. I wouldn't be if I weren't fucking serious about it," he told her smirking proudly.

She leaned over the table and snatched the cigarette from his lips, dousing it in her glass of water. "Then don't smoke. It destroys your lungs," she told him flatly. Having watched Dudley start smoking and then see him going through all the puffing and choking of his morning runs for Boxing, and heard his Coach ball him out over the phone for it, she was quite familiar with the detrimental affects of the damned cancer sticks. "The nicotine may widen your bronchials, but the chemicals in the smoke pretty much caramelise in your lungs, producing tar. Unless you'd like to be completely incapable of playing professionally, I'd ditch the cancer sticks and start taking a lot more care of yourself."

Hiruma grinned, "Know a little something of American Football, huh, fucking Sneak Thief?" he asked, already mulling over her words and making plans to ditch the cigarettes in his pocket when he passed by the next rubbish bin. She had a damn good point.

Green eyes flicked up to his face from where she was drinking her green tea, "Just what my friend tells me," she said non-committally.

"Which is?"

"That since you pick the ball up it shouldn't be called 'Football' and with all the padding and player switch outs that its actually just America trying to play Rugby but pussying out," she explained easily as the waitress returned with their dango and parfait. "Pussy's Rugby I think he called it," she stated, ignoring the food and sipping her drink.

Hiruma seethed a little at the slur against his favourite game before he realised, all the information she had was based on the opinion of some Gaki from England who didn't know any better. Well, he grinned ghoulishly as he dug into his mango parfait, he would just have to educate her on the finer things of American Football, wouldn't he?

All the while, sipping her drink, Primrose hoped that if she left a negative enough opinion he would leave her be. She got the impression that she may have just made it worse though.

Dick.

_**000**_

**Guh, such a difficult Chapter to churn out. I did have an interesting little scene where she faked period pains in order to escape out of the bathroom window. I may still follow through on that one but while it would make Hiruma actually pretty gleeful over the challenge (it would be fun) I wanted to have a legitimate reason for why he didn't smoke.**

**He loves his chewing gum, but throughout the whole series, despite his stereotypical Delinquency, he never touches cigarettes – fuck, even Agon does. But then again, Agon doesn't care about football. Hiruma does. **


	4. Wiggle Room

**DEVIL'S BRIDE**

**Drabble set featuring the start, the end, the ups and the downs of Youichi Hiruma's attempts and success of courting (re: blackmailing) Primrose Dorea Potter into being his girlfriend.**

_I do not own Eyeshield 21, if I did... the games would be more interesting! There's only so many times I can see the same formula of a match before it gets old. Also, there would be more character exploration._

_**000**_

**WIGGLE ROOM**

Talking to the blond pest was... not so bad, she guessed.

He certainly had a... way about him. To put it kindly. Very kindly.

Sipping at the red coloured sweet drink (pomegranate green tea – served chilled), she watched him with a wary eye and half an ear as he went about explaining American Football with almost fanatical enthusiasm, using salt-shakers, napkins, condiments, his cigarettes and lighter along with their empty dishes to explain the rules and player positions. Somehow, his rambling was beginning to make sense and if she compared it to Quidditch, well, it became all the more understandable. And, dare she say it, interesting.

"And you're the Quarter-Back? The one that needs to be a fairly decent all rounder, running, catching, grappling, throwing, that sort of thing?" she asked, setting her now empty drink down with a thoughtful frown.

The blond pest nodded with a fanged grin, "Bin-goh," he drawled in his slurred Japanese accent.

Primrose hummed, but didn't react as the Waitress from earlier hurried over with a slice of chocolate cake and a caramel apple slice, setting the chocolate cake in front of her and the apple slice in front of the pest.

"Still think Ame-futoball is '_Pussy's Rugby_'?" the pest taunted, leaning back in his seat with a self-satisfied smirk. Clearly quite convinced he had converted her.

She paid him no mind as she dug into her slice of cake, "Oh, absolutely," she stated airily, just to piss him off. It worked as well, much to her amusement. She was beginning to understand why the twins always found it so hilarious to needle the kiddies, it was funny to see them hiss and snarl unhappily when you confronted them with the simple facts of life. Not everyone was going to agree with you, no matter how much you argued one way or another. "I was playing a game a lot more violent since I was eleven. Sixty feet in the air, seven players, four balls, three goal hoops. It's a _little_ like American Football. Three Chasers who handle the Quaffle, the main scoring ball, and try to get it into one of three hoops for ten points. The Keeper to intercept them and prevent the Quaffle from getting in. Two Beaters who're armed with metal plated baseball bats who smack lead cannon balls at the players to try and knock them down to the ground and also protect their team from the other team's beaters. And the Seeker, a little like a Running Back, they hunt for the smallest ball, the Snitch, it moves autonomously and turns on a dime. Catch the Snitch and the game ends, it's worth a hundred and fifty points."

The pest's eyebrows were high towards his hairline during her explanation, she smirked at him, waving her spoon.

"Injuries can range from shattered bones, joints, severe bruising, internal bleeding and severely bruised pride," she stated, rubbing her own arm in remembrance of her Second Year match against Slytherin. She closed her mouth with a startled clack, realising that she had perhaps said entirely too much about a magical game to a non-magical and cursed herself internally. She rarely spoke to muggles anymore, not since starting Hogwarts, they had done everything in their power to completely seclude her from this half of the world and she had accepted, even relished in it. The less contact she had with the Dursleys the better in her mind, she'd let herself become to relaxed and allowed her usually controlled tongue to waggle much too freely when caught in a semi-pleasant conversation. She wasn't used to censoring herself like this!

She forcefully reminded herself that she wasn't on this so called '_date_' willingly and got to her feet.

"Excuse me, I need to visit the ladies," she stated politely, grabbing her bag, before making her way towards the door with the familiar logo plate on it, leaving the blond fourteen year old in her wake. Not that she knew he was fourteen. He _was_ taller than her. If only by two or three inches.

Once in the bathroom, she did her business and washed her hands, staring at her face in the mirror. A perfunctory check for facial spots before her eyes slid to the side and up, spotting an open window in the reflection.

It was a tiny thing. But. So was she.

Stomping down the stab of guilt she felt at abandoning the blond pest with the bill, he had forced her out onto this date and she had no intention of giving him the chance to weedle a second one out of her, or follow her home, he looked like he was younger than her but that didn't mean much when she knew that Tom Riddle had murdered at fifteen and probably done a lot of pretty grim stuff beforehand as well. Plus, he had frickin' GUNS, in a country where it was illegal unless you were in the police. Even licensed private ownership was illegal. If he didn't have some kind of connection to gangs or Yakuza, she would eat the Sorting Hat.

Hoisting herself up onto the window-sill, she realised this was going to take a lot more acrobatics than she was used to. It was a tight fit but given her size and build, she had more than enough wiggle room to squeeze her way out. She gripped the edge and slithered herself through, head first so she could see where she was going, keeping her grip on the window sill and curling her legs down and through. Leaving her dangling with her back against the brick wall behind her, wedged in a tiny narrow alleyway between the tea-house and someone's apartment block. That someone staring at her from their bedroom window with wide dark eyes.

She gave them an awkward smile and dropped to the ground.

Then she ran. Cursing the fact that she'd left her Pokemon Cap behind. She quite liked that thing.

By the time the half an hour mark went past, Youichi Hiruma was blinking up at the apologetic waitress who had just informed him that the ladies bathroom was empty. That fucking Sneak Thief gave him the slip again! He paid for their meal and left the little café, pausing as he passed the alley and spotted the tiny open window and started laughing.

'_Well played, fucking Cat-burgler. Well fucking played._'

_**000**_

**X3 heh, finished. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a little... mehish. But I wanted to get something out. Hopefully the on going state of one-up-manship between Primrose and Hiruma will continue to amuse you. **


	5. Agon

**DEVIL'S BRIDE**

**Drabble set featuring the start, the end, the ups and the downs of Youichi Hiruma's attempts and success of courting (re: blackmailing) Primrose Dorea Potter into being his girlfriend.**

_I do not own Eyeshield 21, if I did... the games would be more interesting! There's only so many times I can see the same formula of a match before it gets old. Also, there would be more character exploration._

_**000**_

**AGON**

Working train stations was safer than subways and definitely better than shopping centres, Primrose decided as she tugged the bill of her new cap down. Everyone was so busy going one way or another that a girl in baggy clothes who kept her long hair hidden could pass for a boy in the crowd, and if she got caught, well, all she had to do was hop on the nearest train, or disappear around a corner, whip her hat off and unzip her jacket. The Japanese were so polite they wouldn't call her on it unless they were _certain_ that she was the pickpocket.

She was accruing quite a sizeable bounty in wallets stashed away in the lining of her jacket before she spotted the raucous at the other end of the platform.

Common sense usually dictated that she turn tail and head in the other direction, but curiosity, her damnable curiosity that got her into so much trouble at school, reared it's head. And she found herself sliding through the milling people. Lifting one or two wallets along the way.

"_Kekekeke! Oh ho! And there's some evidence in there. If I were to show that to your company there's a one-hundred percent change you'd get fired, right?_" Primrose grimaced as she managed to come to the front of the crowd, realising what the scene she'd just stumbled into was. That Peroxide Pest was making mischief again and he had a side-kick, Purple Dreads, who was trying to flirt with some traumatised young school girl.

She knew she should have turned around and walked away. In fact... he hadn't spotted her yet, she still had time to make an escape.

Instead, she marched forward and grabbed one of those long pointy ears, "What do you think you're doing, Pest?" she demanded in a low growl. Really, this had '_bad road_' written all over it when she arrived. There was a broken train window, a girl with an expression of terror, embarrassment and horror on her face, some weird muscle freak not paying the atmosphere or the girl's discomfort any mind as he continuously flirted and extolled on his own virtues (not that she understood what he was saying, but she'd met his type before so it wasn't hard to tell), and then there was the Pest, looming over a sweating and horrified businessman with a camera in one hand and a little black book in the other. The same little black book that got them a table at the little restaurant without any problems.

For Hiruma, he had been noting down his latest Minion's name, address, number, e-mail and crime when his favourite person appeared on the scene – and grabbed his ear. He grinned at her, well, grimaced as best he could trying to ignore the pain.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, fucking Cat Burgler," he told her cheerily, withholding a wince when her grip tightened.

"Is that so?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing. "Because it looks like you're causing trouble again, you Peroxide Pest."

P-peroxide... Hiruma blinked at her before laughing. "Wouldn't dream of it. Unlike some," he stated, eyeing her suspiciously bulky jacket with a knowing grin. And wisely, she backed off with a militant look on her face. He quickly lunged forward and grabbed her arm before she completely withdrew, hauling her in close and ignoring the furious pulling and snarling. "_Oi, fucking Musclefreak!_" he called in Japanese, "_Quit trying to get your fucking leg over. I got someone I want you to meet._"

The purple dreaded teenager turned away from his latest conquest attempt with a black look on his face that promised something close to homicide, "_Shut it, fucking Trash! I don't give a shit..._" Hiruma rolled his eyes and yanked the beanie hat off the Cat Burglar, causing Agon's words to die in his throat, his eyes widening. A split second later, Hiruma was grinning, or rather, plotting the fucking Musclefreak's death as he shot forward and put his charming face on, eyes only for the foreign woman.

"_Musclefreak, this is my girlfriend, Prim,_" the blond demon introduced, making Agon look up in shock as he bared his teeth again, tightening his grip on the girl's arm. Agon's eyes tightened in a glare.

To Primrose, it was like watching the Discovery Channel. Two males battling for dominance, one small but smart, the other strong and deadly. Like a hyena verses a lion. Or a wolf facing off against a bear. Either way, she didn't like the thought of being caught between two testosterone fuelled guys, both of which seemed to have Colin Creevey syndrome when it came to her.

She made a vague sound of disgust in the back of her throat before grabbing Hiruma's thumb and bending it backwards, digging her own thumb into his wrist, digging it in between the joints forcing him to release her in a mixture of pain and the proper application of force. "Stay out of trouble, Pest. I won't be visiting you in prison," she told the peroxide blond flatly before turning to leave – making sure to snatch her hat back in the process.

Agon's arm snapped out, "Get back here. This isn't settled," he snarled fingers brushing her sleeve.

It happened too quickly for Hiruma's eyes to follow, but the results were fucking _sweet_ all the same.

For Agon though, he saw it all, in almost agonising slow-motion as the girl turned, dark hair fanning out around her as green eyes turned cold and sharp, she stepped forward, her arm drawing back as she crossed over his forward foot, planting it firmly behind him as she lunged forward – her arm lancing out, fingers curled and palm forward.

All the air was driven out of his lungs as she slammed the palm of her hand against his chest, just beneath his rib cage, she put her shoulder down and pushed _up_.

Agon went skyhigh.

And despite seeing it all, he just wasn't fast enough to react to it.

Was this what those Trashes experienced when facing him?

He gagged, trying to get his paralysed lungs to fill as the girl stepped forward, staring down at him with ruthlessly cold eyes, eyes that he knew he would _never_ forget, forgive, or stop desiring. It was one thing to meet a beautiful woman, and she was quite beautiful in an exotic kind of way, but it was another to have someone _match_ him like she had just done in that split second.

She then turned and left, filtering into the crowds of men and women as if she had never been there.

Hiruma peered over and grinned, all teeth and sharp edges and knowing, satisfied, eyes. She was dating this Trash. She deserved better, he decided, anyone who could best him was worth so much more than this... _human_ Trash. If Hiruma Youichi hadn't been Trash, Agon could see himself leaving the matter be, but -

"The thing about God Speed Impulse is... it ain't all that fuckin' special when the other guy has it too. And knows how to use it better," the blond taunted with malicious glee, as if knowing exactly what was running through the dreadlocked teenager's head.

As it stood. Primrose had no idea that the Devil and the Dragon had both set their sights on her, but for different reasons.

Status, pride and greed drove Agon. He wanted the best, deemed himself the best and thus the only one deserving of it. Possessing God Speed Impulse, he had no equal. Until some random girl quite literally stole his breath away. He deserved the best. The girl, with her own God Speed Impulse, was clearly the best. Ergo, she was his. A possession at best, a status symbol and conquest at worst. But easily manipulatable, Hiruma decided, and ultimately, no threat to his fucking Cat Burglar. She was too independent to allow herself to be caught by the Musclefreak and too perceptive to be caught by his lying smile – it was the main reason he had been so completely and brutally honest with her, any attempt at lying would have resulted in her complete scorn and loss of trust. Not that she trusted him anyway, but she would have been actively hostile in response.

As for Hiruma... He found her fun. And that was enough.

_**000**_

**Agon is not a character I like. Which is good because that's how he's portrayed in the manga. You're not supposed to like him but I guess fangirls have a thing for the bad-boys. I have a little too much exposure to badboys who are generally very nice people, so assholes like him just irritate me.**

**As for his being into Primrose... that's merely because she's the only woman he's ever met who can put him on his ass. If a guy has God Speed Impulse, he's the best out of all the men. In his mind, it stands to reason that a girl with GSI would be the best out of all the women. And he's enough of an arrogant bastard to believe that he's the only one who deserves the best.**

**Hiruma however doesn't like to share his toys and has every intention of ripping Agon to shreds if he tries – mentally as it would be quite impossible to do so physically. But well, there are worse things than maiming really. And he can always shoot him.**

**Primrose is just irritated, but she's warmed up a little to Hiruma. It's less Arctic winter and more... Arctic spring.**

Those of you wondering why the chapters are short... this is a drabble fic. They're supposed to be short because I'm just showing you scenes. This is supposed to be short, sweet and full of the lols. And have no fear, Kurita and Musashi will have their appearances. This is set two years before the events of Eyeshield 21. And yes, Prim will be making an appearance within the official manga timeline.

I'll do a Hiruma/Prim picture for anyone who figures out when that point is.


End file.
